Soul Mates
by PotterChickForever
Summary: this is my first fanfic so sorry if im not all that good but please read. Harry finds himself falling for a new character but is there a reason why he is feeling this way? and what about the way she feels?
1. Default Chapter

Discalmer: i do not own any of the Harry Potter character they belong to that Wonderful J.K Rowling however i do own Maxine

Chapter 1- The Attack

Maxine was laying down up in her room, it was somewhere around midnight on a friday. She couldn't sleep, having this feeling that something horrible was about to happen. She shrugged it off and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep. She was waken up at around 5 in the morning when her mother came bursting into her room. She was 17 yrs old. She has brown hair with blonde highlights and honey brown eyes. She stands 55 a nice body.

"Maxine! Get up you have to get out of here!"said her mother who's name was Sophia.

Maxine sat up, "What's wrong?" she asked

Sophia didn't answer right away. "... Death Eaters killed your brother and sister" she said pausing for only a second "Their after you, you need to go somewhere safe, you need to go to Hogwarts right away"

Maxine was scared, she didn't want to leave her mother especially not if there was Death Eaters in the house. She then heard someone running down the hallway to her room.

"Go!" yelled Sophia tears falling from her eyes she was determined to at least save one of her children.

Maxine didn't move, it was her step-dad that came into the room.

"Their coming!" he said "You both need to get out of here" he shut the door locking them inside and him outside.

"Mom?" says Maxine in a low voice one would easily see that she was scared.

"Hun I know your scared but please just go I want to at least know that your safe" Sophia said just as the door burst open and people with black robes on enter the room they grab Sophia and go to grab Maxine but she's gone before they even take one step.

"Where'd she go?" asked one of the Death Eaters.

Sophia said nothing which in turn got her hit in the face.

"Take her away!" says none other then Lord Voldermort "We'll use her to get the girl."

'_Dear God please watch after Maxine'_ thought Sophia as she was carried away.

Maxine did as her mother had wished she transported herself to Hogwarts. Transporting happened to be one of her many and powerful talents, which is why Voldermort is after her.

Maxine found herself in an office. There was two other people in there both of them guys one old the other young. She was wearing a pair of sponge bob pajama pants and a white t-shirt and there was tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I..Is this.. Hogwarts" Maxine asked trying her best to stop crying.

"Yes" said Professor Dumboldore "How can I help you?"

"...I don't know if you can" said Maxine "It's a little to late for help my family was attacked tonight...and they were killed...my mother told me to come here..." more tears fell from her eyes.

"Who attacked your family?" asked Dumboldore.

"...Death Eaters..." said Maxine.

Dumboldore and the other boy who was Harry look at Maxine then each other. Dumboldore stands up and goes over to Maxine.

"Have a seat and tell us what happen." said Dumboldore leading Maxine to the seat next to Harry

So she tells them everything that she knew and how they took her mother.

"Hmm...It seems to me that we've found who we've been looking for if im correct in assuming she has the powers." says Dumboldore. "After all she did teleport here and no ones ever been able to do that before. Now what did you say your name was again?"

"Its Maxine Smith" says Maxine "...Royston" she said forgetting that Smith was her mothers maiden name.

"Royston? Royston? Royston! Your father was Ayden Royston!" said Dumboldore .

Maxine nods slowly "Yeah." she says.

"Noble man." said Dumboldore. "Helped a lot in putting the Death Eaters in Azkaban Prison."

Maxine just sat there. She didn't know much about her dad just his name and that he died when she was very young. Her mother never talked about him and whenever Maxine brought it up she would just change the subject.

Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but think that he had seen her somewhere before, he just couldn't place where. The same with Maxine.

"Harry will you go get me the sorting hat over there." said Dumboldore.

"Yeah sure" said Harry and he stood up and went and got the hat. He brought it back to Dumboldore.

"I've already sorted the first years what more do you ask of me" said The Sorting Hat

"I need you to sort one more student if you please" said Dumboldore

"Very well" said The Sorting Hat

Dumboldore placed the hat on Maxine's head.

"Hmm...interesting...I know exactly where to put you" said the hat in Maxine's head "Gryffondor!" said the hat aloud.

"Excellent!" said Dumboldore "Now there's just one more thing to take care of" he gives his wand a flick and two big trunks appear in front of them "I believe this belongs to you. Now Harry why don't you help her take her things to the common room"

"Ok" said Harry he levitated both of the trunks "Follow me" he said and he left. Maxine followed him all the way to the Gryffondor tower all the way there people were staring. They soon got to the common room and they went inside. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all sitting on a couch.

"Hello Harry" said Ron

"Hey Ron" said Harry "Mione will you show Maxine here up to one of the empty rooms?"

"Yeah sure" said Hermione who stood up and lead Maxine up to the girls dorms and into an empty room. Her trunks floated up behind them and it wasn't by Harry's doing, but by Maxine's.

"So who was she?" Ron asked

"...A transfer student" said Harry thinking on his feet his meetings with Dumboldore were always secret.

"Where from?" Ginny asked

"America" said Harry just then Seamus Dean and Colin came into the common room.

"Who was that babe walking with you?" Dean asked

Colin went over to Ginny his girlfriend. Ron and Hermione were also dating.

"None of your business!" Harry snapped at Dean '_Where did that come from?'_

"Dude I was only asking no need to bite my head off" said Dean. Ginny and Colin left.

"Sorry" said Harry. Hermione came back down to the common room but Maxine had stayed up in her room to change. Harry looked at Hermione "Wheres Maxine?" he asked

"She's changing" said Hermione

"..Oh" said Harry

Hermione went over and sat on Ron's lap and Dean and Seamus left the common room.

Five minutes later Maxine comes down wearing a pair of low-rise hip hugger jeans, a Viva La Bam shirt, and converse shoes. Harry was the first to notice her come down, having a feeling that she was getting closer to him. Maxine had this feeling to and was Confused as to why she was having it towards someone she had only just meet.

Professor Macgonigale walks into the common room "Miss Royston?" she said looking at Maxine.

"Yeah" said Maxine

"Here is your Class schedule and school uniform" said Macgonigale handing Maxine the schedule and uniform meaning robes. "Im terribly sorry about the circumstances that brought you here but I hope you enjoy your stay." she said then left.


	2. Chapter 2 The early morning kiss

disclamier in the first chappie

Chapter 2- The Early Morning Kiss

At lunchtime Harry lead Maxine down to the Great Hall. They were standing outside of the Great Hall.

"Your nervous arnt you?" said Harry

Maxine nodded "Yeah a little"

"I was nervous to when I first came to Hogwarts" said Harry

"Yeah but you came here as I first year I didn't" said Maxine

"Good point" said Harry "but still don't worry about it" and they went inside and everyone stared, they sat down at the Gryffondor table where Ron and Hermione were saving them seats across from them.

Dumboldore stood up "Attention!" he said the students all quieted "Everyone id like to announce that we have a new transfer student from America..Miss Maxine Royston would you please come up here"

Maxine stood up and slowly walked up to the teachers table. She could feel everyone's eyes on her back. She wasn't used to such a big school being that her school had about only 1/4 the population at hogwarts.

"Now I want you all to make her feel as welcome as possible" said Dumboldore "you may go back to your seat now."

Maxine went back to her seat.

Over at the Slytherin table one Draco Malfoy couldn't take his eyes off of Maxine. '_Nice very nice its about time this school got a hott American transfer like her...to bad she's in Gryffondor...but then again that's never stopped me' _

After lunch Harry decided to show Maxine around the school. They were walking out by the lake when Draco and his goons came up to them.

"Well well well if it isn't scarhead" said Draco his goons laughed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked annoyed by the very presence of them.

"I came to welcome Maxine" said Draco with a smirk

Harry was glaring at Malfoy but didn't say nothing further.

Draco only smirked "Well Maxine how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"Its ok" said Maxine. She had a bad feeling about Draco "But if you'll excuse us me and Harry were heading back to the Gryffondor common room" she lied so they would leave.

"Alright" said Draco "Well I'll see you around" and he and his goons left.

"He's no good" said Harry. "None of them Slytherin's are"

"I could tell" said Maxine. "Lets get out of here before they come" she says taking Harry's hand

without thinking, when she took his hand she felt all of her troubles go away. They looked at each as they both had felt it but neither let the other hand go. They walked back into the castle hand in hand, not saying a word.

They walked into the Gryffondor common room still holding hands. Ginny and Colin were the only ones in there.

"Omg! Are you guys going out!" Ginny asked noticing them holding hands.

"No" they both said at the same time and letting go of each others hands.

"Sure" said Ginny with a smile then she turned her attention back to Colin and the game of chess they were playing.

Harry and Maxine went and sat on the couch. They said nothing to each other for awhile.

"So...what are your classes?" Harry asked.

Maxine handed him her schedule.

"Cool you've got all your classes with me" said Harry with a small hint of a smile

Maxine looked at him then looked away smiling. "That's cool." They spent the rest of the day in the common room talking. And the next day they hung out with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Colin. And soon Monday came which meant classes.

Maxine woke up an hour earlier then anyone else she got dressed and reading for classes then went down to the common room. She went to sit on the couch but noticed someone sitting there. It was Harry. "Harry?"

He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Good morning" he said.

"Mornin" she replied. She was closer to Harry then she was with any of the others. She had told him stuff she hadn't even told her old best friend.

"Come sit" He said patting the seat next to him. She sat down. "I had a dream about you last night" he said out of nowhere. '_Nice going Harry freak her out'_

"You did?" Maxine asked

"Yeah" said Harry. A silence fell over them.

Maxine looked down at her feet. She had a dream about him to but didn't say nothing about it. '_Should I tell him I had a dream about him to? ... no'_

"You ready for classes today?" He asked

"Yeah I guess so" She said.

Harry looked at Maxine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" said Maxine.

'_Go on ask her already say it quickly and get it over with'_ ... "I was wondering if..." He paused for a second. Maxine was looking at him and before he could stop himself he kissed her softly on the lips.

Maxine looked at him with wide eyes. When he kissed her it sent tingles up and down her spine. She had been kissed by other guys but never got that feeling before.

"Im sorry" said Harry "I don't kno..." he was stopped in mid sentence by Maxine's lips coming down on his.

They only pulled back for air. Both of them were blushing. Something was different and they both could feel it but what it was they didn't know.

**((AUTHORS NOTE: In case any of you readers were wondering why they get those feelings well you'll soon find out why))**

Maxine laid her head on Harry's shoulder and they sat there in silence until the others started to come down. And then they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I feel sorry for you guys having double potions first" said Hermione she didn't have to take potions.

"What's wrong with potions?" Maxine asked.

"Professor Snape" They all said at once.

"Oh..."She said.

"He hates Gryffondors" said Harry. "And favors Slytherins"

"Oh I see" Said Maxine. They finished breakfast and headed for their first classes.

Harry and Maxine went down to the dungeons where the potions class was. They walked inside Slytherins also had this class. They sat at a back table.

Professor Snape came into the classroom. "Today we will be making a love drought. The instructions are on the board. You will be assigned a partner and that will be your partner for the rest of the semester." A list appeared in his hand and he began to read off the names "Potter and Zambini ((a girl)). Royston and Malfoy" everyone slowly got up and went and sat by their partners. Maxine went reluctantly as did Harry.

"Well hello again" said Malfoy as Maxine sat down next to him.

"..Hi.." was all she said and they got to work on the potion. Draco keep trying to get close to her the whole time. At the end of class Maxine was nearly falling off the bench from Draco scouting over. Harry had took notice of this and felt a little bit jealous and mad.

Maxine hurried up and got out of the class leaving Draco to turn in the potion to Snape. Harry followed Maxine out of class.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah im fine." She said.

"What was he doing scouting so close to you for?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." said Maxine. "Being a jerk." She had a free period now and then after was lunch.

"Well I was going to go head down to the Quiditch field to fly around. Do you wanna come?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure." said Maxine. And they walked down to the Quiditch field hand in hand. All the while Draco was watching them.

'_So she'd rather be with potter then me! Well she's got another thing coming cause Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants'_

Harry and Maxine flew around the Quiditch field talking to each other about stuff they would normally never tell anyone else.

"We should probably head back now for lunch" said Harry even though he really didn't want to leave.

"Yeah I guess so" she said almost sounding disappointed.

Harry looked at her. "Or we could stay here?" he said with a smile. Maxine smiled. "I'll take that as a yes"

"I love flying its so relaxing" said Maxine.

"That it is" said Harry.

Maxine looked at him.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" she said shaking her head.

"Sure" said Harry he flew over to her. "Tell me or you'll be sorry"

"How will I be sorry?" She asked but before she could finish her sentence Harry had pulled her over to his broom and had her sitting side saddle in front of him. "Hey I was perfectly fine on my own broom thanks"

"Tell me" said Harry.

"No" Maxine said.

"Fine" said Harry and he kissed her.

Maxine looked at Harry, it was the second time that day that he had kissed her and both of them were out of the blue. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" Harry said with a small hint of a smile.

"Yeah right" said Maxine.

"I thought you two said you weren't going out!" called Ginny from down on the ground Ron and Hermione were there with her. They seen the kiss.


End file.
